El principio de algo
by Artemisa Keimi-chan
Summary: Gracias a que inconscientemente Sasuke ayude a Hinata a que le diga a Naruto como se siente, ellos dos se acercarán. Y esa extraña amistad que han formado, poco a poco va a ir evolucionando, sin que ninguno de los dos lo note. /Amor lento/
1. El principio de una amistad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO**

 **EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD**

La guerra por fin había finalizado y él se encontraba en ese maldito hospital después de su pelea con Naruto. Había perdido, por lo que se tenía que quedar en la aldea y olvidar su deseo de matar a los Kages.

Volvió a mirar el blanco techo y el recuerdo de Itachi inundó su mente. "Yo soy un ninja de Konoha", recordó las palabras que le dijo. Aún no entendía el afán de su hermano por proteger esa corrupta aldea que les había causado dolor, tanto a él y como a todos los de su clan. Pero aun así estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, porque él así lo hubiera deseado, además; se lo había prometido al dobe de su mejor amigo.

Había perdido, se volvió a repetir, mirando su brazo, donde ya no había rastro de él.

—Sasuke—llamó la pelirosa atrayendo su atención. —¿Seguro que no quieres una prótesis? —Él solo se limitó a negar, ya le había dicho que no la quería, no se la merecía. —Cabezota—susurró mirándolo con preocupación.

Solo había tenido la visita de Sakura, que era la encargada de sus cuidados y del molesto rubio, que había sido su compañero de habitación. Pero, gracias al chakra de Kurama el blondo estaba mucho mejor, en cambio él tenía que regenerarse por méritos, aunque ya estaba prácticamente curado.

Al principio los había puesto en una misma habitación, pero aquello no había resultado una buena idea ya que peleaban por cualquier cosa, así que hacía un cuarto de hora, que habían trasladado al blondo. El personal ya no aguantaba más sus constantes peleas, así no se iban a recuperar nunca, además de molestar a los demás pacientes del edificio y de poner en riesgo su infraestructura por sus batallas.

Centró su atención en su compañera de equipo. Sakura aún seguía enamorada de él y eso era algo que le preocupaba. Él no la veía de la forma que ella quería, posiblemente nunca lo haría. La quería, pero como su amiga y compañera, no de una forma romántica. Aun así, una parte de él se lo agradecía, pero otra no lo entendía, la había intentado matar dos veces, pero ella aún persistía con sus sentimientos.

—Deberías seguir adelante—dijo él de repente haciendo que la venda se le resbalase de las manos. —Encuentra a alguien mejor—sentenció, haciendo que una opresión se formara en el pecho de la Haruno y que lo mirara con reproche.

—¡Por qué! ¡Por qué quieres decir por mí! ¡Es mi decisión! —dijo molesta y con voz rota mientras lo miraba dolida.

El silencio se hizo presente, ella se levantó para recoger la venda y luego seguir con la cura. Ella sabía que, aunque Sasuke había regresado y ahora se iba a quedar en la aldea no significaba que él y ella estarían juntos, pero aún así tenía el derecho de seguir amándolo, no se lo podía prohibir. No se pensaba rendir, ella lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser, siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería.

—Vendré luego para darte más medicinas, avísame si algo ocurre—dijo tranquila, para luego salir de la habitación.

Dirigió su vista a la enorme ventana, era un caluroso día de verano, pero gracias al aire acondicionado del hospital casi no lo notaba. Soltó un largo suspiro, no quería lastimar a su Sakura, pero no podía seguir alimentando sus ilusiones infantiles, sabía que debía dejarle claro las cosas, era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella.

Unos ligeros golpes lo hicieron volver en sí. —Buenos días—dijo una dulce voz, que reconoció de inmediato, la heredera del clan Hyuga.

La peliazul, desde el día en que Naruto se había quedado hospitalizado había venido todos los días, siempre puntual, trayendo un poco de comida consigo. Él se había fijado como la chica miraba a su rubio mejor amigo, recordándole a como Sakura lo hacía con él. Además, era fácil notar que ella tenía sentimientos por el Uzumaki por lo nerviosa y sonrojada que se ponía a su cercanía.

Por eso, un día le preguntó al rubio qué relación tenía con la chica, a lo que el Uzumaki le dijo que ella era una preciada amiga, que incluso le había salvado la vida cuando se interpuso entre él y Pain, algo que siempre agradecería, ya que el Akatsuki era superior a ella. También le explicó que ese día le había confesado sus sentimientos, pero él no le había dado una respuesta porque no sentía lo mismo.

—Uchiha-san—saludó la ojiluna educadamente y él solo asintió. —¿Dónde está Naruto-kun? —preguntó mirando por toda la habitación.

—Tú y ella… son iguales—Las palabras del pelinegro extrañaron a la Hyuga, no entendía que era lo que quería decir. —No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué? —Hinata lo miraba callada sin comprender. —Naruto jamás te mirará como quieres—dijo haciendo que lo mirase sorprendida.

El nerviosismo se apoderó de ella, ¿qué era lo que quería decir el Uchiha? ¿Es que Naruto le había comentado algo?

Él la miró de nuevo, siempre con ropa ancha, incluso con el calor que hacía. ¿Es que no le molestaba? Se fijó en su rostro, lleno de terror. No era cosa de él aplastar las esperanzas de la chica, no era de su incumbencia, pero si alguien pudiera hacerle entender a Sakura que él jamás la amaría, sería un alivio. Por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado le había dicho aquello a la de orbes perlas. Pero no pensaba insistir, ya era suficiente con Sakura, además; no quería tener que lidiar con otro problema más, que aquello lo arreglara el dobe de Naruto.

—Han cambiado de habitación al usuratonkachi—dijo serio, haciendo que lo volviera a mirar.

Hinata quería preguntarle por lo que había dicho antes, pero las palabras no le salían. Entonces un ruidoso rugido, proveniente del estómago de Uchiha inundo la habitación, haciéndolo avergonzarse y que maldijese en voz baja. Como había hecho que Sakura se fuera tan rápido se había olvidado pedirle que le diese el desayuno.

La ojiluna abrió la cesta que tenia en sus manos y le extendió dos bolas de arroz, que el aceptó sin la más mínima resistencia, muy diferente a como había pasado la primera vez.

En una de las visitas que Hinata le hizo a Naruto, este se quejó de que la comida del hospital no satisfacía su apetito, que aún se quedaba con hambre, por lo que desde ese día ella siempre le llevaba algo para que comiese. Y fue gracias a la insistencia del blondo que Sasuke pudo probar uno de los onigiris de la chica, concordando por primera vez en mucho tiempo con el rubio. Estaban deliciosas.

—A-antes…—Él dirigió sus oscuros ojos a ella, escrutándola. —¿A qué se refería? —preguntó reuniendo todo el valor que tenía.

—Eso te lo debería decir él, no yo. Pregúntale—respondió tranquilamente y ella se quedo callada. —Su habitación es la última del pasillo.

Sin decir más Hinata se despidió con una rápida reverencia y puso rumbo a la habitación de Naruto, Sasuke tenía razón, ella misma era la que debía preguntarle al blondo que era lo que sentía por ella.

 **.**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

 **.**

A pesar de que la fría agua recorría su cuerpo no parecía sentirla, se encontraba vacía al recordar las palabras de su amor platónico. "Para mi Hinata-chan es una compañera muy importante que siempre protegeré. Pero, no creo poder verte de otra manera"

Ella solo se había limitado a sonreír, para luego agradecerle que se sincera con ella "¿Seremos amigos, verdad?" preguntó el rubio. La peliazul sabía que él no lo decía con mala intensión, pero cada una de sus palabras la dañaban, ella no quería su amistad. Pero nuevamente solo le sonrió, aceptando su petición, no podía reprocharle nada, ella lo había amado por decisión propia.

Se tiró en su blanda cama, mirando a su caoba techo de madera, esperando que este le diera una respuesta para su penuria. ¿Debía rendirse? No podía sencillamente obligarlo a quererlo. Además, no quería ser una molestia para él.

 **. . . . . . .**

—Quiero el alta Sakura. Ya estoy bien—dijo Sasuke, pero ella se lo volvió a denegar.

—Tu brazo aún no esta del todo curado—El azabache solo resopló, se iba a volver loco si permanecía más tiempo allí.

Luego de unos minutos la ojijade se marchó, aun le quedaban muchos más paciente por tratar, y aunque quisiera quedarse con Sasuke no podía hacerlo, sus deberes se lo exigían y ella como médico responsable fue a cumplirlas.

Miró el reloj, las nueve de la mañana, a esa hora era a la que usualmente la Hyuga solía aparecerse, no creía que la viera más, ella iba a ver a Naruto, no a él. Tampoco era como si le importara, pero le gustaban mucho sus bolas de arroz, las del hospital estaban asquerosas. Se acomodó en su cama, descansaría un rato, no es como si pudiera hacer mucho mas allí. Fue entonces cuando tocaron de nuevo a su puerta, creyó que se trataba de Sakura, que tal vez se había olvidado algo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que, en vez de la pelirosa, estaba la ojiluna.

—Buenos días Uchiha-san—saludó como usualmente lo hacía.

Él la miró dudoso, no entendía que hacía allí, ayer ya le había dicho que Naruto no se encontraba allí, no tenía porque venir a verlo.

—Yo le traje unos onigiris, tenga—dijo extendiéndoselas y los aceptó con desconfianza, mirándola sorprendido, pero con su rostro serio.

Seguía sin comprender muy bien su acción, ellos jamás habían interactuado demasiado, en verdad, nunca había hablado antes de que lo ingresasen en el hospital. Nunca la había visto persiguiendo, por lo que tampoco había sido una fan de él, así que aquello le extrañaba aún más, no entendía porque ella se tomara las molestias de preparar comida para él también si solo eran simples conocidos.

—Le he puesto unos trozos de tomates—comentó sonriendo, haciendo que la incomodidad y la desconfianza en él crecieran.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Hyuga? —preguntó un tanto irritado por la inesperada muestra de atención que ella le daba.

Hinata se intimidó con su reacción, ella solo quería agradecerle, porque, si no hubiera sido por él jamás se hubiera atrevido a preguntarle a Naruto sobre sus sentimientos por ella. Ella solo quería darle las gracias, pero parecía que lo único que había conseguido era irritarlo.

—N-no quería molestarlo Uchiha-san—dijo ella retrocediendo un paso. —Siento las molestias—habló para luego dar una reverencia ya dispuesta a marcharse.

—¡Alto! —exigió con voz potente haciendo que esta se detuviese por inercia. —¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó ya más calmado.

Ella se volteó y lo miró directamente, aunque rápidamente desvió su mirada, el morocho la ponía muy nerviosa. —S-so-lo quería agrade-de-cerle—contestó nerviosa, haciendo que el pelinegro entendiera aún menos su razón.

—Explícate—su voz era fuerte y demandante pero esta vez no parecía que había molestia en ella.

—Gracias a lo que me dijo ayer, yo le pregunté a Naruto-kun sobre sus sentimientos—respondió con una sonrisa triste.

—¿El dobe te ha aceptado? —preguntó extrañado, creía que no la veía de esa manera. Pero ella sencillamente negó.

Era cierto que había sido rechazada, pero al menos había obtenido una respuesta, además, después de reflexionar toda la noche, había entendido que no podía hacer otra cosa. Él había sido muy importante para ella, aún lo era, pero para él solo era una compañera.

—É-el me rechazó—contestó triste. —Pero aún así me alegro al menos poderle decirle como me sentía. Solo espero que encuentre la felicidad que se merece—dijo con una cálida sonrisa, un gesto que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía, recordándole un poco a su madre.

Su declaración le había sorprendido no esperaba que se lo tomara tan bien. Aunque tampoco era asunto suyo, pero al menos podía comer más de sus bolas de arroz y aquello sería suficiente.

—Si estás agradecida, no se te olvide traerme más—dijo tajante, comiendo uno de los onigiris y ella solo asintió agradecida.

—Espero que Uchiha-san se recupere pronto—habló otra vez con esa cálida sonrisa que le hacía sentir extraño, pero esta vez dirigida exclusivamente a él. Ya que en anteriores ocasiones la había visto, pero siempre eran para su rubio amigo y rival.

Cuando volvió a estar solo en la habitación empezó a pensar. Se había equivocado, Hinata y Sakura no eran iguales. La peliazul había aceptado que Naruto jamás la miraría de otra manera, mientras que su compañera aún seguía detrás de él. Además, la comida de Sakura no sabía igual que la de la Hyuga, y recordó las palabras del rubio "Algún día Hinata-chan será una gran esposa".

Volvió a mirara a la puerta "Si solo fuera tan fácil" susurró, pensado lo tranquilo que estaría si la pelirosa aceptara que él no la vería de otra manera. Pero tampoco podía ser cruel con ella, no se lo merecía, no después de todo lo que la había hecho sufrir.

Pero, por más que lo pensaba, no se veía con ella formando una familia, la ojijade era demasiado melosa y molesta.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: este es el primer cap, espero que les haya picado un poco de curiosidad, en fin espero que disfruten de mi nuevo fic. Ya saben, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos. Gracias por leer.**

 **Gracia por leer, nos vemos.**


	2. Un nuevo camino

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOS**

 **UN NUEVO CAMINO**

Un ligero toque sonó en su puerta, supuso que debía ser Sakura, le tenía que poner el medicamento. Cuando la puerta se abrió se asomó una dorada cabella que rápidamente identificó. Era sorprendente que el rubio no hubiera irrumpido en su habitación estruendosamente como hacía siempre. Lo notaba extraño, demasiado callado para ser él, mas sin embargo tampoco era como si le fuera a preguntar algo.

—Teme, ¿Hinata-chan te ha venido a ver? —preguntó haciendo que el morocho arqueara ligeramente una de sus cejas.

—Sí—respondió secamente incomodando más al Uzumaki. —¿Por qué? —preguntó, pero Naruto permaneció callado.

El ojiazul no sabía que responderle sin exponer demasiado a la peliazul. Ya que no entendía porque ayer Hinata, al ir a visitarlo le había preguntado sobre los gustos del azabache, cosa que le había causado mucha curiosidad. Ya que él supiera ellos dos nunca habían hablado mucho, incluso dudaba si alguna vez habían entablado alguna conversación. Así que no comprendía porque la ojiluna le había hecho una visita al morocho y ahora sentía interés por su amigo. Lo único que se le ocurría era que ella se había enamorado del Uchiha, pero se le había confesado hace nada, por lo que dudaba. Conocía muy bien el carácter de la ojiluna, no era una chica enamoradiza, nunca se acercaba demasiado a los chicos, la verdad es que tampoco sabía que le había visto a él mismo, y a pesar de no corresponderle lo agradecía.

Una burlona sonrisa se poso en el rostro del pelinegro, podría ser que Naruto se sintiera… ¿celoso?, lo dudaba, pero podía molestarlo.

—La Hyuga es interesante—dijo haciendo que el blondo arrugara su frente en una clara mueca de desconcierto y sorpresa.

Una loca idea pasó por la mente del rubio, ¿y si no era Hinata quien estaba enamorada, sino Sasuke? ¿Y si ellos se habían vuelto amigos porque el Uchiha le había comenzado a hablar a ella?, esa podía ser la razón por la cual la ojiluna le preguntaría sobre que le gustaba comer al moreno, ya que se había vuelto amigos, eso justificaría a la peliazul, pero... ¿Sasuke enamorado? Negó frenéticamente, el Uchiha no era alguien que tuviera interés por el amor, cosa que su pelirosa amiga sabía mejor que nadie, así que le parecía bastante improbable.

La puerta volvió a sonar y Sakura entró en la habitación, encontrándose de frente con Naruto, parado allí, por lo que no tardó en regañarlo duramente, le había dicho que no saliera de su habitación, que aún estaba curándose. El rubio rápido salió de allí dejándolos solos, mientras más dudas surgían en su cabeza. Si aquello que había pensado podía ser cierto… ¿cómo se lo tomaría Sakura?

—Sasuke-kun, la prótesis de Naruto ya está—le dijo atrayendo la atención del azabache. —Sé que esto pueda molestarte, pero le pedí a Tsunade-sama que te hiciera otra para ti también. Ya está lista—dijo mirándolo mientras él solo soltó un soplido de resignación.

—Bien—dijo cansado mientras a la chica se le iluminaban los ojos y corría a abrazarlo, pero él la paró en seco. Eso era lo que no le gustaba de ella, él había cedido en una cosa y ahora ella quería más. Porque sencillamente no se podía conformar, era una gran molestia.

 **. . . . . . .**

La peliazul soltó un largo suspiro, por más raro que le hubiera parecido le había resultado mucho más fácil ir a hablar con el intimidante Uchiha que con Naruto, claro que después de que él la había rechazado, era normal que se sintiera así de ansiosa al estar a solas con el blondo. Aún recordaba la cara de sorpresa del rubio al verla allí, suponía que no esperaba su visita. Pero ella le había prometido ir a visitarlo todos los días hasta que se recuperara y no se retractaría de su palabra, a pesar de toda la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

—Creí que no ibas a venir—dijo sorprendido, pero luego le dio una de sus zorrunas sonrisas, de lo feliz que era al verla allí.

Ella también le devolvió la sonrisa. —Naruto-kun y yo somos a-amigos—dijo serena, pero con más nerviosismo en la última palabra.

Sabía que posiblemente él jamás la miraría como algo más que una compañera, pero ahora estaba bien con eso, lo entendía. Aún lo seguía amando, siempre lo haría, él la había impulsado durante mucho tiempo, había sido su luz. Pero ahora era turno de ella misma de encontrar una nueva, de crearla y que esta vez fuera solo suya, veía intentar ser mejor. Ese sería su nuevo camino ninja, uno solo para ella.

Dejaría atrás esos sueños de niña y buscaría por sí misma algo que la motivara e impulsara a seguir adelante, entrenaría con aún más ganas y trataría de encontrar la fuerza y el valor que en verdad se encontraban en su interior. Su Nii-san se lo había dicho y no quería que las palabras de su querido primo sencillamente quedaran en el aire, no después del enorme sacrificio que había hecho por protegerla.

Volvió a empaquetar más onigiris, y preparó un poco de té, por lo que Naruto le había dicho de Sasuke a él le gustaban las cosas amargas. Como siempre se dirigió al hospital, primero pasaría por la habitación del Uchiha, que estaba antes y después vería a Naruto.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie respondía, por lo que la abrió. Al entrar se encontró al morocho recostado en la pared, viendo con nostalgia por la ventana, e internamente se preguntó si tal vez estaba recordando algo, tenía el rostro muy serio. Nunca se había percatado de él, en verdad no lo había hecho de ningún chico, solo había tenido ojos para el rubio, pero ahora que lo hacía, se daba cuenta porque el morocho había sido tan popular cuando eran jóvenes, era extremadamente guapo. Se avergonzó, al pensar aquello.

Para ella el Uchiha era todo un misterio, pero había decidido confiar en él, no solo porque Naruto y Sakura lo hicieran, sino que, aunque no lo pretendiera, él la había ayudado a confesarse. Además, no eran tan malo como decían, era frío y un poco déspota, además de un tanto intimidante, pero eso no lo hacía malo. Bueno, al menos no del todo. Sabía que él había hecho cosas horribles, que por eso lo habían puesto en el libro Bingo, pero creía que era en parte por su horrible pasado. Estaba segura que había sufrido demasiado, no se imaginaba por el dolor que soportaba, porque de solo intentar ponerse en su piel, temblaba. Saber que todo tu clan, tu familia, tus seres queridos, fueron asesinados por una simple orden, a manos de quien tanto amabas, debía ser algo desgarrador.

—Uchiha-san—lo llamó en tono suave, pero lo suficiente fuerte como para que la oyese, llamado su atención.

El volteó a verla, notaba que sus ojos estaban diferentes a como los había visto la ultima vez, y a pesar del miedo de volver a enfadarlo al preguntarle, decidió hacerlo, además, estaba intentando cambiar; debía intentar ser un poco más valiente.

—¿Le ocurre algo? —preguntó nerviosa acercándose a él.

—Hyuga—dijo imponente, haciéndole sentir como si estuviera frente a su padre, logrando que no pudiera dar un paso más, su mirada la intimidaba. Rápidamente se arrepintió de haberle preguntado, pero, por alguna razón sus piernas no reaccionaban, aunque se notaba molesto, se veía un poco desesperado y no sabía por qué. Odiaba ser tan cobarde en esas situaciones, ella había decidido cambiar, pero seguía siendo la misma. —Tú y Sakura ¿Son amigas? —. Ella se volteó extrañada, no entendía porque le preguntaba aquello.

Aunque si era sincera la ojiluna no sabía que responderle, se llevaba muy bien con la pelirosa, más ¿amigas?, se preguntaba si la ojijade la consideraba una. Ella los únicos amigos que tenía eran Kiba y Shino, pero aún así Sakura siempre era muy amable con ella, ¿podía tener la osadía de ser llamada su amiga? Ella sí que la consideraba como tal, pero no sabía que pensaba la Haruno, esperaba que así fuera.

—Hyuga—volvió a repetir, haciendo que temblase ligeramente. Se estaba exasperando por el tiempo que ella se tomaba para responderle.

—S-si—contestó un poco dudosa, no importaba si Sakura no la veía como tal, para ella sí que lo era.

Él la miró escrupulosamente, la chica carecía de carácter, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper a llorar, pero si le podía ser de utilidad la usaría. Se había cansado de los constantes reproches de su compañera, no comprendía porque no le entraba en su cabeza que él jamás la amaría, dudado incluso si llegaría amar a alguien, quería que la maldición de su familia acabase con él, el último Uchiha.

—Convéncela—decretó, haciendo que la peliazul comprendiera cada vez menos. De verdad que no entendía al Uchiha, ¿es que realmente esperaba que ella lo entendiera con solo una palabra? Él al ver su cara de confusión continuó. —Si Sakura es tu amiga convéncela de que lo mejor es que busque a otra persona, yo no estoy interesado en ella—dijo con voz cansada sorprendiendo a la peliazul.

Esta vez los ojos de la peliazul se denotaban ligeramente distintos mientras le mantenía la mirada. Aquello le había molestado, Sakura podía ser insistente, pero lo hacía porque se preocupaba por él. Entendía perfectamente a la pelirosa, ella se había encontrado hasta hace poco en su misma situación, pero al menos Naruto había sido considerado con ella cuando la había rechazado.

—No lo haré—dijo con una seguridad que jamás había visto en ella, haciendo que sonriera con arrogancia, era inesperado y divertido.

—Yo te ayudé Hyuga, ¿no es turno tuyo de hacer lo correcto? —dijo con soberbia, desconcertándola.

Era cierto, él le había ayudado a confesarse, pero… no podía sencillamente hacer aquello, no a Sakura. Ella le había apoyado siempre con Naruto, alentándola y dándole ánimos, incluso le había curado cuando tuvo la pelea con Pain, le debía mucho.

—Eso es algo que solo usted y Sakura-san pueden resolver—respondió ella mientras Sasuke la miraba fijamente.

—Hmp. Muy bien Hyuga, respóndeme esto—dijo serio. —Si alguno de tus compañeros te abrazara, se pegara a ti cuando quieres estar sola, te dijera a todas horas que te quiere, incluso decidiera cosas por ti, cosas que tú ya había dicho que no necesitabas. Y por más que les dijeses que no puedes verlo como algo más que un compañero, este no entendiera y aun siguiera detrás de ti, insistiendo. ¿Qué harías?

Hinata se quedó callada y meditó muy bien las palabras del azabache, si Shino o Kiba… pero aquello era imposible, ella no los veía como algo más que sus amigos, eran como sus hermanos, no podía verlos como otra cosa, era totalmente imposible. Entonces lo entendió, a eso era lo que el Uchiha quería llegar, él no veía a Sakura como una mujer y nunca lo haría, como le pasaba a ella con sus amigos.

—Aún así yo no creo que deba meterme en esto, esto es algo que deben…

—Hyuga—cortó él. —Por más que se lo he intentado decir Sakura no quiere aceptar que nunca la amaré, tú como ella estaban tras alguien, supongo que el mismo tiempo… Así que dime, como me libro de ella—sentenció.

De repente una bandeja de metal se calló, junto con unas vendas. Se le había olvidado curar la herida por haber salido corriendo tras las palabras del Uchiha cuando ella había ido a abrazarle porque aceptara la prótesis.

—¡Sakura-san! —gritó Hinata, pero la pelirosa le miró dolida paralizándola. Hinata se sentía mal por su amiga, parecía que ella le había traicionado. —¡Espera, Sakura-san! —gritó ella, para explicarle lo en verdad sucedía, pero la pelirosa rápidamente emprendió la huida.

—Déjala—habló el Uchiha con tono neutro y cansado, estaba harto de las escenas que la ojijade siempre le montaba.

—¡Como puede decir eso, es su amiga! —le reprochó enfadada, sorprendiéndolo de nuevo, parecía que la chica podía tener carácter.

—Siempre lo hace, cada vez que le digo que no la quiero, cada vez que intento hacérselo entender lo único que hace es huir—dijo cansado mirando a la peliazul, que le miraba con reproche.

—Uchiha-san no lo entiende, no entiende que es querer a alguien hasta el punto que con solo una sonrisa o un gesto de esa persona el día más horrible de tu vida se puede convertir en el mejor—declaró seria, para luego salir de la habitación a buscar a la Haruno.

El morocho se quedó solo en la habitación, se encontraba irritado, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle aquello? ¿Que no entendía que era el amor? Él había querido a su madre y ahora estaba muerta, él había querido a su hermano y ahora estaba muerto, él lo había matado. La Hyuga no tenía ningún derecho de decirle aquello, ella era la que no entendía, nadie amaba como un Uchiha, nadie.

* * *

 **Notas autora: me ha sorprendido bastante que os gustase mi historia, me alegro mucho. Agradezco por todos los comentarios, intentaré publicar más seguido, para que no pierdan el interés, repito, gracias por todos los reviews, me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo. De verdad lamento mucho toda la demora, pero espero que el capítulo le haya gustado, espero sus comentarios.**

 **Gracia por leer.**


	3. Dejando atrás ilusiones pasadas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRES**

 **DEJANDO ATRÁS ILUSIONES PASADAS**

Hinata corría tan rápido como podía, intentado averiguar a donde podría haber ido la pelirosa, se sentía un poco avergonzada por lo que le había dicho al azabache, ella no tenía ningún derecho de recriminarle nada, pero le molestaba la actitud que tenía con su pelirosa amiga.

Ella entendía a la perfección lo que era amar sin ser amada, por lo que le molestaba que el pelinegro intentara utilizarla para que fuese ella la que acabase con los puros y sinceros sentimientos que la ojijade le procesaba. Pero, aunque no quería admitirlo una parte de ella lo entendía, si Shino o Kiba se le confesasen continuamente se vería en un gran aprieto, ya que los veía como a hermanos. Negó, aún así esa no era la mejor forma de resolver un problema como ese, no podía sencillamente meter a terceros en un problema que solo era suyo.

Volvió a pensar en lo que le había dicho el Uchiha, seguramente ella hubiera pedido ayuda a su sensei, ya que no hubiese sabido como manejar aquello, pero claro, el moreno era una persona bastante poco sociable. Así que las personas que ahora eran cercanas a él estaban contadas con los dedos de una mano, seguramente le habría podido pedir ayuda a Naruto o a Kakashi-sensei para hacerle entender a Sakura que él no la amaba, pero tal vez eso era ponerlos en aprietos, ya que ellos también eran muy amigos de la ojiverde.

Suspiró con pesadez, ¿al final haría lo que el Uchiha le había pedido?, sí, pero no porque él lo quisiera, sino por el bien de Sakura.

Después de un buen rato de perseguir a la Haruno logró encontrarla, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, donde lloraba desconsoladamente. Jamás había visto a la fuerte chica llorar de aquella manera, tan triste y vulnerable. Con cada sollozo de ella se veía a sí misma, todas esas lágrimas que la ojijade dejaba salir, eran las misma que ella había derramado por Naruto, aquel dolor, esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada porque la persona que tanto amas jamás te corresponda, era como ver un reflejo de ella misma hacía dos días.

—Sakura-san—llamó dulcemente la chica haciendo que la Haruno se levantara, dispuesta a marcharse, no quería que nadie la viera en esos momentos. —Espere, por favor—pidió la peliazul tomando delicadamente a la de ojos verdes, que empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

Para la ojiluna era difícil ver así a la chica, no quería que sufriera más, así que intentaría que comprendiera que lo mejor era seguir adelante. En un acto de empatía y dejando atrás su vergüenza y timidez abrazó a la desconsolada ojijade. Era cierto que el Uchiha muchas veces le había dicho que no estaba interesada en ella, pero con las palabras que esa mañana le había dicho y que pidiera ayuda a otra persona para librarse de ella, había conseguido lo que hacía tanto tiempo quería lograr. Derrumbar las esperanzas de que él algún día la amara.

—¡¿Por qué, porque no puede amarme?! —dijo molesta mientras más lagrimas salían. —Yo lo amo, lo amo tanto—decía llorando desconsolada, recordando todos esos amargos momentos en los que ella había esperado fervientemente que el Uchiha la dijera te quiero.

—Lo sé—susurró Hinata. —Lo sé—volvió a repetir mientras palmeaba delicadamente la espalda de la chica, que seguía llorando.

Hinata más que nadie lo comprendía, sabía que era amar a alguien que ni siquiera te notaba, pero al menos la pelirosa había tenido la oportunidad de poder compartir valiosos momentos junto al exvengador, en cambio ella solo había observado a la distancia y en silencio a Naruto. Después de un largo rato Sakura se comenzó a tranquilizar, ya no salían más lágrimas, parecía que había acabado con todas. Ambas, se separaron lentamente, mientras la ojijade miraba fijamente al suelo, como si allí encontrara una respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

—Sakura-san es increíble—dijo Hinata sorprendiendo a la pelirosa. —Realmente creo que Sakura-san es increíble—habló sonriendo cuando la miró. —Sakura-san es tan valiente que siempre le decía a Uchiha-san como se sentía. Yo admiraba mucho eso—comentó un poco avergonzada, pero la pelirosa no decía nada. —Gracias a tus consejos y un poco de valor que me infundo una persona le dije a Naruto-kun como me sentía, aunque él me rechazó—contó, con una triste sonrisa. —La verdad es que estuve toda la noche llorando, haciéndome la misma pregunta una y otra vez, "¿Por qué, por qué no puede amarme?" —decía con un dejo de melancolía. —Pero después de reflexionarlo mucho lo entendí. Entendí que lo mejor era seguir, no podía sencillamente obligarlo a amarme—finalizó. —Yo estoy muy agradecida contigo por todo el apoyo que me diste, alentándome a decirle mis sentimientos a Naruto-kun—confesó sonrojándose. —Por ello esta vez quiero ser el apoyo de Sakura-san—dijo determinada, tomando delicadamente las manos de la chica.

La Haruno pudo vislumbrar en sus perlados ojos sinceridad y empatía, pero sobre todo compresión, seguramente porque la peliazul, al igual que ella, sabían que era tener un amor unilateral no correspondido durante años ya que lo había vivido en carne propia.

—Gracias—fue lo único que pudo decir para abrazar firmemente a la peliazul y volver a ponerse a llorar, dando rienda suelta a su tristeza.

La Hyuga no decía nada, solo acariciaba con cuidado y delicadez los rosados cabellos de la chica, intentando hacerla sentir un poco mejor.

 **. . . . . . .**

Prácticamente ya iban a ser las seis de la tarde y Hinata no había aparecido en su habitación en todo el día, incluso ya le habían puesto su prótesis que dijeron que se la colocarían por la tarde. ¿Es que se había entretenido mucho con Sasuke que se había olvidado de visitarlo? Se preguntaba internamente el rubio. Pero es que desde ayer que no dejaba de darle vueltas a ese asunto. Y aunque la idea en sí le parecía bastante descabellada y loca, si lo pensaba detenidamente ambos encajaban bien, ya que lo que le faltaba a Sasuke Hinata tenía de sobras y viceversa, por lo que se complementaban muy bien, mientras que la peliazul era la luz y la calidez su amigo era el frío y la oscuridad.

Demasiado curioso por saber que había pasado con la Hyuga se encaminó hacia la habitación del pelinegro, seguramente solo él podría decirle que le había ocurrido a su peliazul amiga. No tocó, sencillamente irrumpió en el cuarto del morocho, como solía hacerlo.

—¡Teme! —gritó estridentemente cuando estuvo dentro, haciendo que el Uchiha chasqueara en señal de desagrado. Pero se sorprendió al ver que el azabache no se encontraba solo, sino que Ino le estaba colocando una prótesis a su amigo. Emocionado se acercó. —¡Sakura-chan al final te convenció! —decía feliz. —¡Tendrás un brazo como el mío! —gritaba eufórico, mientras el otro sólo bufaba.

Ino solo se limitó a reír por lo escandaloso que era el rubio, pero claro, ella tampoco era la kunoichi más callada de Konoha. Rápidamente el Uzumaki se acercó a su mejor amigo, para luego avasallarlo a preguntas, cosa que le comenzaba a irritar más y más, pero igual se mantenía callado sin responderle a ninguna, porque si no acabaría con la poca paciencia que le quedaba y lo golpearía.

Sasuke no se podía sacar las palabras de la Hyuga de la cabeza. "Uchiha-san no lo entiende, no entiende que es querer a alguien hasta el punto que con solo una sonrisa o un gesto de esa persona el día más horrible de tu vida se puede convertir en el mejor." Se preguntaba internamente si era verdad que había querido de esa manera al atolondrado rubio. Porque por más que se lo planteaba no lo comprendía, ¿Qué era lo que la Hyuga había visto en Naruto? Para él, el Uzumaki era un dolor de cabeza, un molesto problema del cual no se podía librar. Aunque tampoco podía negar algo, lo respetaba, aunque sea un poco y muy en el fondo, pero se había ganado su respeto.

—¡Teme! —volvió a gritar el blondo prácticamente en su oído, despertándolo por fin de sus pensamientos. Había estado tan metido en ellos que no se había dado cuenta que la rubia ya le había terminado de poner su prótesis.

—Tsk, que molesto eres—dijo resoplando con un ligero toque de enfado, de verdad no entendía lo que la Hyuga le había visto.

—Vamos Naruto, deja en paz a Sasuke-kun—dijo Ino en tono meloso, para luego mirar el reloj y suspirar resignada. —Será mejor que me vaya tengo demasiados pacientes que atender. Juro que cuando vea a la frente de marquesina se va a enterar—soltó molesta.

Naruto no comprendía porque la rubia acababa de decir eso, pero no se lo preguntó, seguramente era cosas de chicas y no se quería meter en eso. Pero entonces, fue cuando notó a su azabache amigo algo tenso, como si él supiera que era lo que pasaba.

—¿Le ocurre algo a Sakura-chan? —preguntó el Uzumaki preocupado cuando estuvieron solos, haciendo que el pelinegro desviara su mirada y aquello solo consiguió poner en alerta al ojiazul. —Muy bien, dime que está ocurriendo—exigió el blondo un tanto impaciente.

El morocho sencillamente lo ignoró, no tenía ganas de responderle, sabía que si el dobe de Naruto se enteraba de lo que había pasado con su pelirosa compañera le iba a recriminar y no deseaba tener que aguantar ningún reproche más, era suficiente con el de la Hyuga.

—¡Teme! —gritó el blondo, demandándole por alguna respuesta, estaba muy preocupado por su amiga.

Pero el Uchiha no pensaba decirle nada, no quería más problemas, además, en sí tampoco es que fuera su culpa, sino también debería culparse a él mismo por no corresponder a los sentimientos de la Hyuga, así que no tenía derecho de recriminarle nada.

Fue entonces cuando unos ligeros toques en la puerta detuvieron la batalla de miradas que mantenían los dos chicos. Para que luego se viera la silueta de las dos kunoichis que hacía unas horas habían salido presurosas de aquella habitación. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero Naruto era el que se encontraba más intrigado, no comprendía porque Sakura se veía tan nerviosa, además, que se encontraba acompañada por la peliazul, que veía con reproche al moreno. ¿Es que se había perdido algo? No entendía absolutamente nada.

—Podemos hablar—dijo Sakura lo más serena posible. —A solas—informó haciendo que el ojiazul mirara a todos lados como si la cosa no fuera con él. Logrando que este se señalase, a lo que la ojijade solo puso los ojos en blanco, muchas veces el rubio la exasperaba.

—¡Naruto-kun! —susurró sorprendida Hinata apartando la vista del azabache, percatándose por fin de la presencia del blondo allí.

El Uzumaki no entendía nada, pero al ver el serio rostro de su compañera prefirió no preguntar. Pero entonces lo entendió, seguramente ella se había enterado de la relación que mantenían Hinata y Sasuke y por eso la peliazul había estado acompañando a la pelirosa, para que así entendiera sus sentimientos. Por lo visto había acertado con sus suposiciones, lo mejor era dejar que ellos dos lo aclarasen todo.

—Hina-chan vamos fuera—dijo el rubio con una de sus habituales sonrisas, mientras la ojiluna lo siguió en silencio, ella también notaba que lo mejor era dejar que la Haruno se sincerara completamente con el morocho.

—Gracias—dijo Naruto cuando estuvieron fuera haciendo que la peliazul lo mirara sorprendida. —Estoy seguro que Sakura-chan lo entenderá—continuó haciendo que la chica lo mirara con más asombro. Ella creía que el rubio era un poco despistado en ese tipo de asuntos, pero por lo visto sí sabía que era lo que ocurría con la Haruno, de verdad que era muy tierno. —Puede que al principio le cueste, pero si tú eres la que hace feliz al teme, estoy seguro que al final ella lo acabará aceptando. Así que no te preocupes—dijo con una brillante sonrisa. —Me alegra mucho que seas tú quien esté con él, estoy seguro que lo harás muy feliz. Muchas gracias Hina—finalizó.

Hinata se había quedado de piedra por las palabras del rubio, no comprendía como él había llegado a esas erróneas conclusiones, pero se encontraba muy indignada. Hacía solo dos días, ¡dos días! que le había dicho que había estado enamorado de él toda su vida, ¡toda su vida! y ahora le salía con eso. Sencillamente no lo podía creer, no entendía porque, ni cómo podía pensar aquello.

—No es así—dijo la peliazul consiguiendo que esta vez quien la mirara con confusión fuera el ojiazul.

—¿No estás saliendo con el teme? —preguntó muy confundido.

No sabía que decir, pero es que le parecía increíble, ella le había dicho que él era especial para ella, que siempre lo había sido, que lo había querido desde siempre, a él, solo a él, pero ahora le decía aquello. Se sentía como una tonta, el rubio jamás había tomado sus sentimientos seriamente. Prefería mil veces que la rechazara directamente qué no tomara en cuenta como ella se sentía. ¡Pero es que no lo entendía! Que era lo que lo había llevado a pensar que en solo dos días todos los fuertes sentimientos que tenía por él se habían transformado.

Naruto noto como el pequeño cuerpo de la Hyuga comenzaba a temblar, pero cuando le iba a preguntar que era lo que ocurría Sakura salió de la habitación. Se notaba que estaba dolida, pero caminaba todo lo digna que podía, saliendo a paso presuroso de allí, pero no le era fácil dejar atrás el futuro que siempre pensó que tendría junto al azabache, menos los fuertes sentimientos que sentía por él.

El blondo vio con preocupación como su amiga se iba por el pasillo sin decir nada más, y aunque no entendía que era lo que realmente ocurría decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a reconfortar a la pelirosa, ya que se veía muy lastimada.

Sasuke miraba con un rostro de insensibilidad como su compañera de equipo junto al rubio se alejaban, en verdad se sentía un poco culpable, pero por más que quisiera no la amaba. Sabía que si al final se acababa casando con ella solo tendrían un matrimonio ficticio donde jamás habría amor, y eso era algo que la ojijade no se merecía. Se iba a dar la vuelta cuando notó el estático cuerpo de la Hyuga.

—¿Hyuga? —llamó, pero ella seguía allí parada, sin decir o hacer algo. Entonces lo notó, como pequeñas gotas se estampaban contra el suelo y un delicado hipeo comenzaba a sonar. Aquello lo puso en alerta, no quería tener que aguantar con más lágrimas en un día. Quería darse la vuelta, pero no podía dejarla allí, después de todo y aunque no había querido había conseguido que Sakura se rindiera con él.

* * *

 **Notas autora: Bueno, que tal les pareció, espero sus reviews y me digan que si les gusta el ritmo de la historia.**

 **Gracia por leer, nos vemos.**


	4. Distintos pero afines caminos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

 **DISTINTOS PERO AFINES CAMINOS**

Sakura miraba el suelo sin poder articular palabra, estaba muy nerviosa, lo iba a intentar por última vez, estaba totalmente decidida, si esta vez era rechazada de nuevo sería la definitiva. No rogaría más por el amor de morocho, daría por finalizado su fatídico primer amor.

—Me gustas mucho—dijo, pidiendo mentalmente porque esta vez sí que fuera aceptada. Pero la respuesta había vuelto a ser la misma.

El Uchiha miró con cansancio a su amiga, creía que, por el tono serio que había empleado al principio esta vez iba a entender que no la iba a mirar del modo que tanto ella quería, había sacado conclusiones precipitadas, pero al menos tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad, ya que parecía que ella estaba esta vez dispuesta a escuchar como él realmente se sentía. Pero cuando iba a hablar ella le interrumpió.

—Siempre te he amado, desde siempre solo he tenido ojos para ti, solo te he mirado a ti—decía por fin levantando la vista. —Esperaba que en algún momento cambiarías de opinión y me aceptarías, pero creo que no es así. Gracias a Hinata me he dado cuenta que sencillamente no te puedo obligar a amarme—aquello sorprendió al pelinegro, no esperaba que al final la ojiluna si lo ayudase.

Sasuke veía a la chica temblar, no sabía qué hacer, no le gustaba demasiado el cariño físico, le parecía realmente molesto, pero parecía que ella realmente lo necesitaba. Se bajó con cuidado de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba la ojijade. La miró penetrantemente, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera. Se preguntó nuevamente si la podía aceptar, pero siempre era la misma respuesta.

"No."

Si al final acababa con ella seguramente pasaría más tiempo en misiones que en su propia casa, alejado de ella y de los hijos que tendrían, huyendo de esa prisión que sería su matrimonio. Por eso era que no la podía aceptar, acabaría dañándola más al final. No deseaba que estuviera en casa sola, esperando siempre por su regreso, como una triste sombra. Aunque no lo quería admitir le tenía demasiada estima a la chica como para dejarla con aquel cruel destino, eso era lo mejor, hacer que entendiera que había otra persona que estaba destinada a ella y que seguramente le haría más feliz. Porque él no era el indicado.

Sakura desvió la mirada, ya no pudiéndola soportar más, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Fue entonces cuando sintió los cálidos dedos del Uchiha en su frente. Abrió los ojos asombrada, le estaba tocando delicadamente su frente, mientras le daba el esbozo de una sonrisa. Unas ligeras lágrimas brotaron de los verdes ojos de la chica, esa era su manera de pedirle perdón por no poder aceptar sus sentimientos, justo como pasó en la cuarta guerra ninja, pero ella esta vez iba a aceptar su rechazo, se rendiría de una vez por todas.

—Gracias—dijo en voz baja mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, obteniendo un poco de valor para hacer lo que hacía mucho deseaba. Así que se puso de puntillas y besó rápidamente al chico, dejándolo perplejo, para luego abrir la puerta y salir de allí a paso apresurado, sin darse cuenta como Hinata ahora mismo se estaba enfrentado en una encrucijada por lo que le había dicho Naruto.

 **. . . . . . .**

Para la ojiluna el rubio siempre había sido como un superhéroe, aquel que solo por estar allí le inspiraba la suficiente fuerza y coraje para seguir adelante, él era como su luz, su guía, su esperanza. Siempre había anhelado caminar a su lado, tomar su mano, ser quien lo apoyara en sus momentos difíciles. Pero a él parecía no importarle, se lo había dicho, no solo hace dos días, sino también en su confesión cuando luchó contra Pain.

En su mente lo justificó de mil y una maneras por no responderle, diciendo que seguramente no se acordaría porque se había transformado. Solo que, ahora mismo no había escusas, no había defensas, esta vez él estaba bien, entendía cada cosa que le había dicho cuando le confesó sus sentimientos, pero aun así parecía que estos no le habían llegado, que no le importaban.

Sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía y sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, quería salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo se había quedado estático por toda la impotencia que estaba sintiendo. Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió y la Haruno salió, se notaba que estaba dolida, pero caminaba todo lo digna que podía, saliendo a paso presuroso de allí, pero no le era fácil dejar atrás el futuro que siempre pensó que tendría junto al azabache, menos los fuertes sentimientos que sentía por él.

El Uzumaki vio con preocupación como su amiga se iba por el pasillo sin decir nada más, y aunque no entendía que era lo que realmente ocurría decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a reconfortar a la pelirosa, ya que se veía muy lastimada por lo ocurrido. Solo consiguiendo que el corazón de Hinata se rompiera todavía más, al ver como ella le era tan indiferente, dejándole una horrible sensación de vacío y soledad.

Sasuke miraba con un rostro de insensibilidad como su compañera de equipo junto al rubio se alejaban, en verdad se sentía un poco culpable, pero por más que quisiera no la amaba. Sabía que si al final se acababa casando con ella solo tendrían un matrimonio ficticio donde jamás habría amor, y eso era algo que la ojijade no se merecía. Se iba a dar la vuelta cuando notó el estático cuerpo de la Hyuga.

—¿Hyuga? —llamó, pero ella seguía allí parada, sin decir o hacer algo. Entonces lo notó, como pequeñas gotas se estampaban contra el suelo y un delicado hipeo comenzaba a sonar. Aquello lo puso en alerta, no quería tener que aguantar con más lágrimas en un día.

Quería darse la vuelta, pero su conciencia le decía que no podía dejarla allí, ya que, después de todo y aunque no había querido había conseguido que Sakura se rindiera de una vez por todas con él. Pero tampoco sabía muy bien que hacer en esa situación, se quería ir, por eso, cuando el morocho había puesto su mano en el delicado hombro de la peliazul, queriendo que se marchara, había conseguido el efecto contrario. Ya que, la chica se había agarrado con insistencia a su ropa aproximándolos más, haciendo que ella pegara su cara a su fuerte pecho, empezando a llorar con desconsuelo, comenzando a empapar las ropas del último de los Uchiha, incomodándolo.

Ahora mismo ella estaba dejando salir su dolor con la persona a la seguramente menos le importaba, pero necesitaba desahogarse. No podía aguantar más todo lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo, por primera vez se sentía molesta con el rubio, sentía un remolino de sensaciones, por una parte se encontraba dolida por como le había restado importancia a sus sentimientos, pero por otra, su orgullo Hyuga, que creía no tener le hacía sentir molesta por cómo había menospreciado todo lo que ella siempre había sentido por él.

Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar, aquel gesto lo había dejado helado. La heredera de los Hyuga lloraba en su hombro como si él fuera a hacer algo. Le era molesto, no entendía porqué le tocaba a él consolar lo que seguramente el rubio había ocasionado, ya que la peliazul no se veía así antes. Pero también debía agradecerle de algún modo por convencer a la pelirosa de no perseguirlo más. Así que optó por hacer caso a su tan escasa conciencia. Suspiró resignado, por esta vez y solo esta vez, volvería a ayudar a la Hyuga, además seguramente Naruto ahora mismo se estaba encargando de consolar a su compañera de equipo, por lo que le estaba quitando ese molesto trabajo.

—¿Es por el dobe? —dijo con el tono más tranquilo que tenía, pero parecía que la chica no le prestaba atención. —No sé lo que el idiota habrá hecho o dicho, pero seguro es una tontería. El usuratonkachi es tonto, no deberías tomar sus palabras en serio— indicó mirándola. Nunca se había fijado en detalle en los orbes de ella, tan distintos a los suyos. Estos irradiaban luz y paz, pero ahora se encontraban empañados por toda esa tristeza. No sabía muy bien que más hacer para tranquilizarla, se sentía incómodo por todo su llanto. —¡Basta, es ridículo! —exclamó ya molesto separándola de él, no aguantando ni un solo lagrimeo más. —Deja de ser tan débil y enfrenta la verdad, no sirve de nada que llores—dijo serio. —¡No seas débil! —bramó molesto por toda esa ridícula situación en la que se encontraba.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, pero sabía que tenía razón, no podía seguir así por siempre, Naruto no la quería, jamás lo haría, no importaba que tomara en cuenta o no sus sentimientos, no cambiaría el hecho de que no la miraba como algo más que una amiga. Respiró profundo, intentando recomponerse, para luego apartarse totalmente del azabache, comenzando a darse cuenta por fin de la vergonzosa situación que había estado haciendo hace solo unos segundos. No sabia que hacer, estaba muy incómoda por toda la situación.

—L-l-o s-si-en-tt-to—tartamudeó, secándose las lágrimas y separándose totalmente de él.

No sabía cómo había podido ponerse a llorar frente al exvengador, seguramente él la veía como algo insignificante y que no era de importancia, se preguntaba si para Naruto sería igual, o al menos ella tuviera una mínima redundancia. Sasuke suspiró con cansancio, al menos la chica ya no lloraba, pero no sabía que más hacer, el ambiente se volví cada vez mas tenso y lo estaba exasperando.

—Escucha Hyuga, porque solo lo diré una vez—dijo tranquilo. —Por encargarte de Sakura… gracias—dijo serio, sorprendiéndola.

Para la peliazul aquello realmente era una sorpresa, no espera que el altivo Uchiha le fuera a agradecer, aunque no es que ella lo hubiera hecho por él, solo quería aligerar un poco del dolor del cual la pelirosa era presa.

—Que fue lo que hizo el dobe—habló sorprendiéndola nuevamente, haciendo que esbozara una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

—Naruto-kun…—susurró mirando con melancolía. —Uchiha-san, usted… para usted los sentimientos de Sakura-san… ¿Eran una carga? ¿Por qué no los podía aceptar? —preguntó, buscando la respuesta a la indiferencia del rubio por sus sentimientos, quería entender porque al Uzumaki no le llegaba su amor.

 **. . . . . . .**

Kakashi no estaba de acuerdo, Sasuke, al igual que Naruto había luchó contra Madara en la cuarta guerra ninja, ya se había redimido, sencillamente no podía entender como los del consejo decían aquello. Era cierto, el chico había cometido errores, pero todos en algún momento lo habían hecho, lo que importaba era que el ahora sabía que se había equivocado. No podía dejar que encerrasen a su alumno.

—Es cierto que el acusado realizó actos en contra de la aldea, pero no podemos olvidar que gracias a él ahora podemos disfrutar de esta paz—dijo Kakashi calmadamente, intentando hacer entender a los ancianos. —Encerrar a un héroe de guerra solo tacharía la reputación de Konoha, y no creo que queramos eso—habló pausadamente mirando como esa idea alertaba a algunos.

—¡¿Entonces qué propone?! —dijo uno de los ancianos mirando con fiereza al peliblanco. —¡¿Premiar un comportamiento incorrecto?! —bramó indagando. —¡No lo podemos dejar sin castigo! —exclamó el mayor.

—Yo no he dicho eso, pero encerrarlo me parece excesivo—dijo tratando de mantener la compostura.

—No será que se está dejando llevar porque fue su alumno—dijo Koharu, mirando retadoramente al Hokage. —Sabe que hemos llegado a aplicar castigos peores por crimines menores, como el exilio, o la muerte—sentencio con frialdad la mujer.

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro, todo se estaba saliendo de control, sabía que si le daban esa condena al Uchiha Naruto le daría la barra todo el día para que lo liberaran, así que lo mejor era librarse ahora del problema.

—Es cierto que Sasuke Uchiha tuvo errores—intervino el Nara. —Pero el Hokage tiene razón, el encarcelamiento es un castigo muy alto, por lo que propongo que lo mantengamos bajo vigilancia durante un periodo, sin hacer misiones ni que salga de la aldea—finalizó.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: de verdad que lamento mucho la demora, pero aquí esta el cap, no se que les parece. Me alegra mucho siempre leer su reviews, me inspiran y motivan un montón. Muchas gracias.**

 **Gracia por leer, nos vemos.**


	5. La unión de dos caminos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO**

 **LA UNIÓN DE DOS CAMINOS**

Sasuke mantenía la mirada a la peliazul, sin saber muy bien que responderle, no entendía porque le preguntaba aquello, relacionarse con la primogénita de los Hyuga le daba demasiados problemas. Esto le parecía tan agotador e innecesario, no sabía que responderle. Ni siquiera sabía porqué no le había cerrado la puerta en la cara o la había echado como con cualquier otra persona.

—Ya te lo dije, no la veo como mujer… Es lo mismo que te pasa con tus compañeros o tu primo—dijo tranquilo, sin saber que con el último mencionado había abierto una herida que ella estaba intentado sobrellevar desde el día que la guerra había finalizado.

—Neji-niisan…—susurró haciendo que una mueca de dolor se formara en su rostro. Ya que el morocho no sabía sobre el fallecimiento del Hyuga.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en la sala, haciendo que Sasuke quisiera que se fuera ya. Hinata solo suspiró y le dio una sonrisa, dejándolo aún más extrañado, ya que no entendía el actuar de la peliazul. De alguna manera era la chica más exasperante que había encontrado, y no porque fuera como las otras chicas, chillonas y gritonas; no, todo lo contrario. Ella era callada y tranquila, pero era un enigma entero y eso lo desubicaba como nunca le había pasado, le hacía dar vueltas la cabeza y que no comprendiera bien sus propias acciones.

—Muchas gracias por todo Uchiha-san—dijo ella inclinándose para luego emprender su marcha dejándolo totalmente descolocado por ese rostro triste.

—Hyuga—le llamó antes de que se marchara del todo.

—Naruto es un idiota y no se da cuenta de muchas cosas, por eso no te frustres porque el dobe no haya entendido correctamente tu confesión o haya sacado conclusiones erróneas, simplemente vuélvelo a intentar. Sé más clara—le aconsejó haciendo que ella sonriera.

—Gracias, U-Sasuke-san—dijo un poco avergonzada, pero con lo último le había dado ánimos.

Cuando vio que la peliazul se había marchado por el pasillo, regresó a su habitación, aquello era demasiado, no volvería a ser amable, era molesto.

Pero entonces al ingresar se topó de frente con un ambu, haciendo que el rostro del chico cambiase a un mucho más serio.

—El Hokage le envía este pergamino—dijo el ninja extendiéndoselo, para que luego el morocho se lo quitara y el ambu desapareciera.

Cuando se quedó solo comenzó a leerlo, haciendo que la ira comenzara a volver a él, los malditos ancianos del consejo querían encerrarlo, pero parecía que su exmaestro gracias a la ayuda del Nara había conseguido otro trato, aunque tampoco era como si aquello fuera mucho mejor que el anterior, no quería ninguna estúpida niñera, él se sabía cuidar solo.

Tenía tantas ganas de destruirlo todo, pero no pensaba dejarles salirse con la suya. Haría que lo sacaran del libro Bingo a como diera lugar y se quedaría en la aldea, solo para joderlos. Estaba convencido que los ancianos habían aceptado porque creían que él se pensaba negar a aquella oferta, pero estaban equivocados, si eso significaba hacerles la vida imposible no iba a dejar una oportunidad así, los jodería.

 **. . . . . . .**

Hinata caminaba con tranquilidad hacia la residencia Hyuga, no lo habría dicho antes pero ahora se sentía mucho más a gusto después de hablar con el Uchiha. Era cierto que posiblemente la cosas las podría haber dicho de otra manera, pero al final habían surgido el mismo efecto, la habían animado, aunque no sabía si eso era lo que intentaba el morocho. Rio un poco al recordar la actitud del azabache, de verdad que ahora entendía porque Naruto lo consideraba alguien digno de confianza.

Sus pensamientos regresan al Uzumaki, haciendo que un triste semblante se posara en su rostro solo por recordarlo. Antes, aunque no lo decía abiertamente le molestaba mucho que el azabache insultar a su amor de esa manera, llamándolo idiota, dobe, usuratonkachi, pero ahora mismo era como si aquellas palabras le hubieran dado liberación, como si sus sentimientos no habían sido aceptados por lo atolondrado que era el chico. Tal vez solo era un engaño, un pequeño amago a todo el dolor que en algún momento tendría que afrontar, pero ahora se sentía a gusto.

Otra pequeña risa se forjó en sus labios, le tenía que agradecer de alguna manera toda esa ayuda, aunque no estaba segura de como hacerlo sin que se enfadara, ya que el chico era muy irascible. Entonces recordó lo mucho que le gustaban los onigiris, y la verdad es que ya no le resultaba tan incómodo visitar al morocho. Podría traerles mucho más, ya que parecía que le habían gustado.

Se animó con esa idea, de verdad que le quería agradecer, y tal vez, incluso podían volverse amigos. Sonrió de nuevo por esa idea, el pelinegro de verdad que la había ayudado, además, aunque era un poco tosco, sentía que había bondad en su interior, aunque muy en el fondo.

Y, mientras la peliazul pensaba como agradecer al pelinegro, Naruto consolaba a su compañera de equipo. Él sabía que su amigo y rival no se sentía de aquella manera por la pelirosa, pero aun así… Suspiró con cansancio, por lo menos esta vez no había sido tan borde cuando la había rechazado.

—No llores Sakura-chan—le animaba el rubio, pero ella no podía controlar su llanto.

Sabía que aquello era el final, ella misma se lo había prometido, que si esta vez su confesión no era recibida se rendiría. Por ello es que deseaba desahogarse por completo, quería derramar hasta la última lágrima por su amor no correspondido de tantos años, un último adiós.

 **. . . . . . .**

Kakashi esperaba ansioso la respuesta de su ex alumno, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento… Unos leves picotazos en su ventana lo hicieron centrar su atención en el grueso cristal de la oficina del Hokage, para luego encontrarse con Garuda, que llevaba en su pico un pergamino.

Rápidamente abrió la ventana para que el halcón pudiera ingresar, quien después de entregar el pergamino se fue.

Kakashi abrió con impaciencia aquel rollo de papel, estaba preocupado que justamente fuera Garuda quien se lo entregase, ya que tal vez ahora mismo su exalumno se encontraba alejándose de la aldea. Se tranquilizó, intentando ser todo lo positivo.

"Dile a los malditos ancianos que aceptaré su estúpido castigo", leyó sorprendiendo por completo al peliblanco, que no esperaba aquello. Pero sonrió frente al mensaje, definitivamente el Uchiha había madurado.

—Dile a Hiashi que aceptamos su propuesta—dijo el Hokage a uno de sus ambus. —Que me envié cuanto antes a la persona que se encargará de la supervisión de Uchiha Sasuke—dijo serio, para que después de unos segundos el ninja fuera a cumplir con su misión.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Hola, sé que han pasado mil años desde que la publiqué, y es super corto. Pero bueno, el próximo será un poco más largo, no puedo decir que lo tendré pronto porque estoy en exámenes, pero será mucho más rápido que este. De verdad agradezco a todos lo que han leído este fic y lo siguen. Me gusta mucho leer sus reviews.**

 **No sé en que momento lo estén leyendo, pero gracias por pasarse y dejar un review que siempre los leo y me motivan a escribir.**

 **Gracia por leer, nos vemos.**


	6. Guardiana

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS**

 **EL PRINCIPIO PARA SER UNA GUARDIANA**

Hiashi sonreía conforme a la noticia que acababa de recibir, aquello era una gran oportunidad para que su primogénita se comenzara a forjar un nombre en la sociedad ninja. Ya todos en la aldea sabían que ella había sido quien había alentado al "gran héroe" cuando estaban en la guerra, que sus palabras lo habían salvado, por lo que solo necesitaba un empujón más para que los ancianos la consideraran totalmente apta para que fuera la próxima líder del clan. Que Hinata Hyuga no era una kunoichi débil sino todo lo contrario.

Durante la batalla había demostrado su gran destreza y habilidad, aún no entendía porque los ancianos no habían sabido apreciar aquello. Bien era cierto que él era el primero en ser estricto con la peliazul, pero se había comportado como una verdadera ninja, por lo que no podía estar más orgulloso. Claro que también se sentía dolido por la perdida de su sobrino, pero sabía que Neji también quería que su prima lidera el clan, que ella traería cambios.

—Llama a Hinata, tengo que hablar con ella—dijo Hiashi a uno de los sirvientes, que rápidamente fue a cumplir con su mandato.

Por mientras, en la cocina la peliazul hacía animadamente algunos onigiris, quería, antes de mañana hacer alguno que encantaran al ojiónix. Y no es que el chico fuera tan exigente, pero se había dado cuenta que le gustaba los onigiris más amargos, por eso estaba probando distintos sabores.

Volvió a sonreír al recordar sus palabras "Naruto es un idiota y no se da cuenta de muchas cosas, por eso no te frustres porque el dobe no haya entendido correctamente tu confesión o haya sacado conclusiones erróneas, simplemente vuélvelo a intentar. Sé más clara".

La verdad es que le parecía bastante increíble lo que el morocho conocía a Naruto, además de su capacidad de deducción. Ella en ningún momento le había dicho lo que había pasado, y él solo había sido capaz de descubrirlo, pero sobre todo de reconfortarla, era muy distinto al rubio. Bien podía ser cierto que los opuestos se atraen y que por eso Naruto tenía una gran estima al morocho.

"Gracias. Estoy seguro que Sakura-chan lo entenderá. Puede que al principio le cueste, pero si tú eres la que hace feliz al teme, estoy seguro que al final ella lo acabará aceptando. Así que no te preocupes. Me alegra mucho que seas tú quien esté con él, estoy seguro que lo harás muy feliz. Muchas gracias Hina" Soltó un suspiro al rememorar lo que el rubio había dicho.

Pero es que de verdad que no lo entendía. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a esa conclusión? Ella le había confesado que lo amaba, así que no entendía porque él había pensado que de la noche a la mañana tendría sentimientos por el Uchiha.

Negó fuertemente, solo tenía que demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, que ella solo lo amaba a él.

—Hinata-sama su padre la llama—dijo uno de los sirvientes interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Gracias, ahora mismo voy—dijo ella para rápidamente lavarse las manos e ir en busca de su progenitor.

Soltó un ligero suspiro, no sabía porqué la buscaba, intentó recordar si había hecho algo que disgustara al mayor, pero nada le venía a la mente. Se apresuró, lo mejor era no hacerlo esperar. Llamó a la puerta antes de entrar y después de una reverencia se puso enfrente de su padre.

—¿Me mandó a llamar, otosan? —preguntó Hinata.

El hombre le extendió un pergamino, mientras su fría y distante mirada estaba sobre ella—. Léelo—dijo imperativamente.

La peliazul tomó el pergamino y lo desenvolvió, para seguidamente leer su contenido, y no pudo asombrarse al ver lo que contenía. Sus pensamientos se transportaron rápidamente hacia el moreno que hacía unas horas había visto, preocupada por lo que podría estar sintiendo. En parte entendía el temor de los ancianos por todo el poder que tenía Sasuke, pero al final se había redimido, no lo podían encerrar.

Llena de angustia continuó leyendo, pero su sorpresa fue a mas al ver que al final el "castigo" se había cambiado, aunque estaba convencida de que al morocho no le haría mucha gracia que alguien estuviera siempre con él.

Y cuando creyó que ya nada más le podía sorprender el último párrafo la dejó helada.

—¿E-está seguro, padre? —preguntó Hinata nerviosa, si Sasuke sabía eso estaba convencido de que acabaría odiándola.

—Eres la primogénita y próxima cabeza de nuestro clan. Si no eres capaz de ocuparte de un asunto tan sencillo es que no mereces llevar nuestro apellido—dijo con dureza haciendo temblar a la peliazul.

En verdad Hiashi siempre había odiado hablar con ese tono a su hija, sabía que la lastimaba, pero temía porque a veces alguien podría utilizarla por su bondadoso corazón y acabara herida. Solo creía que si la preparaba de la dureza del mundo estaría a salvo.

—Tú te encargaras del traidor. Mañana empiezas, te quedarás con él durante un año. Prepara tus cosas, irás a vivir a la residencia Uchiha—dijo para luego salir de allí.

La verdad es que aquello era lo que más le había hecho dudar a encargárselo a su hija. No quería que estuviera cerca de aquel traidor, pero era la única manera de que los ancianos se dieran cuenta de la valía de su hija. Si el Uchiha le hacía algo ya podía darse por muerto.

Hinata se sentó, sentía que sus rodillas no le respondían. ¡Un año! Estaría un año como la guardiana del Uchiha. Y no es que le diese miedo, pero estaba convencida de que al chico no le gustaría en absoluto. Seguramente que todos esos pequeños pasos a una posible amistad que había hecho hoy se iban a venir abajo cuando descubriera que ella se encarga de su supervisión.

—¿Qué debo hacer Ni-san? —susurró al aire, esperando una respuesta.

Extrañaba tanto a su primo, tal vez al principio no había tenido una buena relación, pero después de aclarar todos los malentendidos su relación había mejorado mucho, sintiendo una gran confianza con él, siempre pidiéndole algún consejo. Pero por falta de poder había vuelto a perder a una persona importante para ella.

Se limpió la lágrima que amenazaba con derramarse, estaba segura que su primo no quisiera verla así. Él siempre la apoyaba a seguir adelante, le había prometido que no volvería a llorar y por culpa de Naruto hoy había roto esa promesa, no podía hacerlo por segunda vez.

—¡Ne-chan! ¡Ne-chan! —la voz de Hanabi la alarmó. —¡¿Es cierto?! —preguntó preocupada. —¡To-san me lo acaba de decir! ¡No puedes! ¡No pienso permitirlo! ¡El Uchiha te podría hacer algo! —decía la menor claramente preocupada.

Hinata la acarició dulcemente, después de la guerra su relación con su hermana se había estrechado mucho. Ahora parecía que no le importaba demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella, la muerte de Neji las había unido.

—Hanabi—la llamó con su suave voz. —Es una misión—dijo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, pero la menor seguía negando y gritando que no lo permitiría. —Es una orden del Hokage, además oto-san me ha escogido, no le puedo fallar—decía.

—¡No quiero! ¡No podré verte durante todo un año! ¡No quiero! —decía abrazándola con más fuerza.

Hinata rio, con que eso era lo que le preocupaba a su hermanita.

—Hanabi, estoy segura que sí podremos vernos—dijo la mayor.

—Pero no tanto—se quejó.

—¡Hanabi! —dijo Hiashi haciendo acto de presencia. —No seas berrinchuda.

—¡Pero!

—Sin peros—la interrumpió. —Hinata es una kunoichi, tiene que cumplir con su misión—dijo serio, dando a entender que no aceptaría más réplicas.

—Sí, padre—dijo Hanabi.

—Será mejor que ordenes tus cosas mañana tienes que ir a la residencia Uchiha—dijo su progenitor.

Después de una reverencia ambas hermanas salieron de allí dejando solo al patriarca, que soltó un largo suspiro. Se sentía feliz de que ahora sus hijas se llevaran mucho mejor, pero Hanabi a veces era demasiado posesiva con su hermana.

 **Notas de la autora: De verdad que lamento mucho el retraso, pero es que esta historia me cuesta mucho escribirla y no quiero continuarla así por así, por eso es que me demoro mucho al publicar los capítulos. Bueno, espero que les guste. Gracias por leer.**


	7. El principio de una reconciliación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia sí es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE**

 **EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA RECONCILIACIÓN**

Kakashi no estaba del todo seguro con la decisión de Hiashi. Sí, Hinata era una gran kunoichi, pero por su carácter temía que su exalumno se aprovechara de ella. Además, estaba seguro que Sasuke no se quedaría tranquilo cuando le dijera que tenía que estar durante todo un año con ella, las 24 h del día.

—Yo ni siquiera quería ser Hokage—se quejó el peliblanco mientras se estiraba en el sillón.

Lo mejor sería que fuera él mismo al hospital a hablar con su exalumno que encontrase con la Hyuga mañana por la mañana allí. Quería por lo menos calmar un poco el mal humor del chico cuando se enterara de la noticia y hacerle un poco más fáciles las cosas a la peliazul.

 **. . . . . .**

Sasuke estaba de un humor de perros, bien podría ser que había aceptado la condición de los ancianos para quedarse en la aldea, pero aquello no significaba que estuviera conforme con ello, le pensaba hacer imposible la vida de la persona que se encargaba de su "supervisión", él no era un maldito crio, tal vez no había sido una buena idea aceptar ese estúpido trato.

A su mente vino Itachi, y su deseo de que él permanecería en Konoha, sabía que se lo debía, que por él tendría que aguantar. Pero esa niñera que la iban a asignar, eso ya era otro tema, no se pensaba quedar tranquilo, iba a hacerle pagar, iba a hacer que renunciar como se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Escuchó unos toques en la puerta para que después apareciera su pelirosa amiga con su prótesis entre las manos. Se notaba nerviosa, pero él no dijo nada, sino que dejó que ella hiciera lo que pareciera más oportuno, no había hablado desde lo que había sucedido.

—¿Recuerdas? Le pedía a Tsunade-sama que hiciera una más para ti—dijo intentando sonar normal, pero aún estaba un poco dolida. —¿Está bien que te la ponga o prefieres que no…?

Aquello lo sorprendió un poco, antes Sakura habría ido directamente a ponérselo, sin preguntar por su opinión, pero parecía que ahora, después de lo sucedido ya no era tan insistente. Además, la ojijade era importante para él, igual que Naruto, valiosos amigos que no se habían rendido a traerlo de vuelta a la aldea, incluso cuando había dejado que la venganza lo consumiera por completo.

—¿La pediste para mí, no? Entonces hazlo—dijo secamente, pero aquello hizo sonreír a la ojijade, que rápidamente se acercó a él para ponerle el brazo artificial.

—Creo que Hinata es una buena influencia para ti—dijo con una sonrisa extrañando al azabache, que no entendía a que se refería.

Recordó a la peliazul, sin ella seguramente no podría estar teniendo una conversación tan tranquila con la pelirosa y gracias a ella había podido hacer que la chica entendiera sobre sus sentimientos, así que tal vez sí que era alguien útil para él.

—Solo ve con cuidado no está del todo ajustada a ti, si tienes algún problema no dudes en decirme y le diré a Tsunade-sama—dijo ella para después dejarla solo otra vez, pero aquello no duró mucho ya que otra presencia apareció.

—Hola—dijo su exmaestro atrayendo la atención del azabache.

—Vaya, el Hokage en persona—dijo sarcásticamente haciendo que el peliblanco sonriera debajo de su máscara. —¿A qué has venido? —preguntó.

El albino lo miró y soltó un largo suspiro, el chico podía ahora ser más grande, pero su actitud era la misma de cuando era un simple genin.

—Venía a decirte quien será tu guardián—dijo serio el Hatake, haciendo que el Uchiha le diera una sonrisa arrogante, por fin iba a conocer el nombre de la persona que haría su estancia un infierno.

 **.**

 **Por la mañana**

 **.**

Hinata estaba frente a la habitación de Sasuke, hoy le daban el alta y como su guardiana lo tenía que llevar a su casa y vigilarlo por el resto del día. Su padre le había dicho que su hermana pasaría más tarde dejando sus cosas, que ahora lo único en lo que se tenía que concentrar era en vigilar al Uchiha.

Ella había querido ir hoy para visitarlo y darle las gracias por sus palabras de confort, pero desde que se había enterado que se convertiría en su guardiana no sabía como el morocho se lo tomaría, ¿se molestaría con ella? ¿se negaría a recibirla?

La verdad es que no había sido ella quien había escogido eso, pero podía entender que el azabache se enfadara. Después de todo su padre le había dicho que no le había dejado mucha opción al chico o era tener un guardián o que lo expulsaban de la aldea.

Sí, el chico había tomado decisiones equivocadas al largo de su vida, pero al final había hecho lo correcto, había decidido pelear junto a Naruto-kun por el bien del mundo shinobi, sin él es muy probable que el rubio no lo hubiera logrado solo. Por lo menos deberían darle una oportunidad, no que alguien le vigilase todo el tiempo y que informase de sus actos.

No se lo había dicho a su padre, pero a ella no le gustaba mucho eso, era casi como si fuera a contar cosas sobre el pelinegro sin su consentimiento.

Nerviosa tocó la puerta para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos azules que la miraban con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que las palabras que él le había dicho volvieran a repetirse en su mente y sin poder evitarlo su semblante se tornó más serio.

—Hola Hinata-chan. De verdad no sabes lo mucho que me alegré cuando Kakashi-sensei y Shikamaru me dijeron que tú serías su guardiana. No creo que haya nadie mejor para el trabajo que tú, además así el teme no será tan capullo—dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

La ojiperla solo le dio una sonrisa torcida haciendo que el rubio la mirara extrañado.

—¿Esta bien Hinata-chan? —preguntó, pero ella negó y volvió a darle otra vez esa triste sonrisa que de alguna manera inquietaba al Uzumaki.

—Hyuga—la voz neutra y carente de emociones de Sasuke llamó la atención de ambos.

—Uchiha-san—dijo ella un poco arrepentida. —Con que tú serás mi guardián—dijo gélidamente. —Fue por eso que te acercaste a mi ¿no? Querías obtener mi favor y que así fuera fácil de manejar—dijo él con voz fría dejando sorprendido a todos los presentes.

—Sasuke-kun—le trató de reprender Sakura al ver lo que el chico estaba tratando de decir.

—Está bien Sakura-san—dijo Hinata acercándose a paso decidido al morocho sorprendiéndolo un poco por el actuar de la chica.

Ella se había esperado una reacción así por su parte, así que no se pensaba amedrentar. Solo tenía que hacerle entender que aquello también había sido algo inesperado para ella, tenía que volver a ganarse su confianza.

Lo haría tal cual como lo había ensayado.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Hola otra vez, he vuelto, espero poder ser un poco más constante con esta historia, pero no prometo nada, que no me gusta incumplir mi palabra. ¿Me pregunto que le dirá Hinata? En verdad ya tengo una idea, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**


End file.
